1. Technical Field
The invention is related to an adjustable lens structure, and particularly to an adjustable lens structure for smart phone users to capture images.
2. Description of Related Art
Modularized image lens can be found in portable 3C electronic products, cameras, monitoring systems, and smart phones. The main components of the image lens module include an image lens, an image sensor and circuit board. The range of images captured by the image lens module may be adjusted by modifying the design of the optical lenses. The lens modules are placed in a housing that is engaged with a rotatable connector and placed on a seat. The range of images captured by the lens module is flexible and changeable according to user's position. The shooting angle of the image module is changed by moving the rotatable connector. However, the rotatable connector and the seat of conventional lens structure are complicated and bulky. They limit the development of the lens structure to be slim and light.